


One Fateful Night

by HedaAna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha Prime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Artist Clarke Griffin, Beta Raven Reyes, CEO Lexa (The 100), Class Differences, Class Issues, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Confident Clarke, Cunnilingus, Dapper Lexa, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Gender equality issues, Girl Penis Lexa, Knotting, Lexa is secretly a puppy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Omega Prime, Omegaverse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Thirsty!clarke, True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaAna/pseuds/HedaAna
Summary: Clarke hated being dragged to Ravens stupid company Galas.But what happens when she runs into her true mate at one such event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first ever a/b/o fic. Plz be gentle. Not beta read so forgive any mistakes.  
> I just really wanted to write a true mates fic with my favourite ladies.  
> Let me know how you guys like it. Lots of smut planned in the future chapters.  
> Feedback always appreciated.

Clarke had once again been dragged to a place she didn't want to be due to her inability to refuse her best friend/sister from another mister/ roommate Raven anything. 

"Urgh why do I always let you drag me to your boring company events. I could have been working on my painting right now!" Clarke whined.

"Well Clarkey cuz you love me and we might find you some hot rich alpha to take you home tonight." Raven grinned at the blonde omega mischievously wriggling her eyebrows.

Clarke glared at Raven "You know no alpha has ever caught my attention ever. I guess I'm just not into alpha's."

Raven scoffed "Oh come on Clarke you just haven't met the right alpha yet." Clarke hummed non-comittally in response.

Since the time she had presented Clarke could remember how she had never felt attracted to any alphas scent. She remembered how they all smelled so harsh and pungent and just wrong to her wolf. She had come to believe that she was just an atypical omega as no alphas scent effected her and alpha pheromones demanding submission hardly ever effected her. 

Her parents and Raven were convinced it meant that she had a true mate somewhere out there. Clarke on the other hand didn't believe she would be lucky enough to meet them even if they did exist. After all true mates were really rare. Less than 3% of the population even had true mates.

"Speaking of alphas how come I don't see your alpha around you." Raven rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Well it's a company event and there being a strict no inter company dating policy we have to keep up professional appearances. But I'll be crashing at hers tonight. I doubt she will be able to control herself when she sees me in this jaw dropping dress."

"Hmm you do look stunning no doubt about that." Clarke smirked at the Latina.  
"Are you hitting on my girlfriend blondie?" Clarke saw Ravens eyes light up and turning around she wasn't surprised to find a dirty blonde alpha standing in front of her with a smirk on her face.

"Ms Reyes" the alpha greeted the beta smirking. "Ms Trikru" said Raven smirking back at her girlfriend. Clarke shook her head at the ridiculous couple. "I'm gonna go to the bar and get another drink." She informed the oblivious pair in front of her. "Sure you do that princess." Raven replied without taking her eyes off her girlfriend.  
Rolling her eyes Clarke headed over to the open bar. The free drinks were the only thing that made it worth coming to these events with their posh suffocating high society snobs. 

Clarke asked for a wine and sat on the bar stool waiting to be served her drink. Suddenly she caught a whiff of an amazing scent drift through her nose. It smelled dark, rich and musky with a hint of spice to it. It was definitely an alpha and Clarke had never smelled anything more amazing in her entire life. She closed her eyes and found herself breathing deeper trying to fill her lungs with that addictive scent.

"Hello I don't believe we've had the pleasure of being introduced." Clarke swallowed thickly as the deep chocolaty voice reach her ears and that rich musky scent engulf her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa tried to conceal her smirk as she saw her cousin and CFO make her way over to the Latina chief engineer and a blonde. She almost laughed when she saw how her usually stoic cousin was literally drooling over her girlfriend. Lexa suppressed an eye roll at how un-subtle they were being. She watched as the blonde politely excused herself from the oblivious couple. Lexa felt her breath hitch as the blonde turned around to head to the bar. The blonde was the most exquisite woman she had ever seen. She had beautiful long blonde hair the colour of sunshine that fell below her shoulders in perfect waves. Perfect plump pink lips a generous bosom, mile long legs and the most perfectly round and generous hips.

Lexa excused herself from Mr Banks and felt her feet dragging her towards the beautiful blonde. As she walked a little closer she finally smelled her and suppressed a groan. The blonde was an omega and she was the best thing that Lexa had ever smelled in her entire life. The omega smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. For the first time ever Lexa felt her wolf peak its head up and howl.

The blonde had her back to Lexa but the brunette could see that the omega had her eyes closed and was inhaling deeply. "So she finds my scent appealing as well." Lexa thought happily to herself. Puffing her chest out and using her most seductive voice she said "Hello I don't believe we've had the pleasure of being introduced."  
She heard the blondes breath hitch at hearing her voice and a smirk stretched out on her face as the omega turned around. Lexa felt herself drowning into sapphire pools as the omega held out her hand and said "No I don't believe we have. I'm Clarke."  
Lexa felt her pants tighten slightly at the low husky voice. "I'm Lexa" she rasped out taking the omegas outstretched hand. Lexa felt a current pass from where her hand was in contact with the omegas straight to her centre and felt her Cock twitch. Her wolf felt out of control at the contact and was pacing telling her that this was her mate.  
Hearing the omega gasp Lexa knew she was similarly affected.  
Looking up into the omegas eyes she saw them flash silver and she was sure her own must be flashing red right now.

"Do you know what this means Clarke?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clarke felt her wolf awaken and howl for the first time ever as the brunette alphas hand made contact with hers. She felt a shot of electricity go straight to her core and she felt wetness pool in her panties. She saw the alphas eyes flash red and immediately knew what it meant.

Oh my god her parents had been right after all. She had finally found her true mate. She really had a true mate and she was stunning. The brunette was about two inches taller than her and her lithe muscular frame exuded raw power. She had sharp cheekbones, the most amazing green eyes and a jaw line that could cut glass.  
She was dressed in an expensive custom fit Armani black tuxedo. Her brunette hair was neatly tied up in intricate braids and she had a diamond studded Rolex on her left wrist. Clarke gulped trying to moisten her throat. 

She heard the brunette alpha ask her if she knew what this meant. Nodding her head Clarke husked out "You're my true mate."

"Holy Shit!!" The sharp squeal from her left broke her out of her reverie. Raven and Anya stood gaping at her and Lexa. " I can't believe it. Mama and papa G were right all these years. You really do have a true mate and you finally found her."  
Anya just stared at Lexa in shock "Well what do you know you were actually right for once squirt. I should have believed you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lexa barely registered her cousin and her girlfriend showing up. She was too wrapped up in Clarke's confirmation. "Yes it would appear we are. would you like to head some place private so we can talk?" She saw the blonde nod her head in agreement.  
Lexa looked over at Anya. Anya waved her off "Go go ill handle everything after all its not every day that you meet your true mate." Lexa nodded at Anya thanking her walked towards the exit. It was at this point she realized that she had never let go of the blondes hand. As they stepped out of the building hand in hand her driver pulled up to the front door. Stepping forward she opened the door for the blonde allowing her to slide in first and slipping in after her.

Her driver Gustus caught her eyes in the rearview mirror and asked "Where to Ms Woods?" "Grounders Gustus." "Yes Ms Woods"  
Lexa looked over to the blonde "Is that okay or would you prefer someplace else?"  
"No Grounders is fine" Clarke smiled back at her and Lexa felt her chest constrict. "Gods you are stunning and your smile can light up galaxies."  
The blonde looked her straight in the eyes even as blush crept across her cheeks and said in a husky voice "And you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."  
This bold behavior from the omega made Lexa's pants tighten further. Lexa Groaned "You are certainly bold for an omega aren't you."  
Clarke leaned over running her hand up the inside of her thigh and whispered in her ear "I'm more than just an omega Lexa. You'll learn that soon enough."  
Lexa stifled a moan as she felt Clarke's hot breath against her ear "I guess i will" she mumbled out slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue heavy chapter. Lexa opens up about her past.  
> Trigger warnings for mentions of past rape and murder.  
> Proceed with caution.

As the car had pulled up to grounders the manager had exited and ushered Clarke and Lexa into a private dining room through a private entrance that Clarke hadn't even known existed. 

Clarke felt her curiosity growing the longer she was with Lexa. Who really was this alpha?

Once seated Lexa turned to her " What would you like to drink? Wine perhaps?"  
"Whiskey actually" Clarke smirked looking deep into Lexa's beautiful emerald orbs. Lexa looked a bit taken a back.   
"You really are full of surprises aren't you." Lexa murmured looking at her in awe.  
"Why you were expecting some dumb submissive omega weren't you?" 

Lexa looked sheepish "Well that is generally what I've come across but I must say I'm really impressed with what I've seen so far." 

"It's actually starting to make sense why you are my true mate. I was never really felt drawn to those kinds of omega's. Not that there's anything wrong with people who are. Everyone has their own types after all. But I've always been attracted to headstrong and independent women. So much so that I exclusively dated alphas and betas. I just never thought I'd find an omega that would be a match for me. I usually like a challenge." Lexa smirked

"Hmm how very Alpha of you." Clarke teased.  
"Think you can keep up with me Clarke?"  
"Well why don't you find out Lexa." Clarke rasped moving closer to the alpha.

Clarke stopped a couple inches short of Lexa's plump lips. "You know what will happen if we kiss right? I will immediately enter my heat and you your rut and they won't be sated until we mate."

Lexa shook her head to bring herself back to her senses. Moving back from Clarke's kissable lips she murmured "Yes you're right. There's no rush. We should really get to know each other a bit first shouldn't we."

"Yes we should." Clarke rasped out tearing her eyes away from the alphas pink lips. "So tell me about yourself Lexa." Clarke asked sipping her whiskey.

"Well for starters my full name is Alexandria Anastasia Woods. I'm the CEO of Trigeda corporation. I'm an only child. I know three types of martial arts and I love to go on adventures."

"Wow CEO of Trigeda Corp. at such a young age? That's amazing. How old are you btw?"

"I'm 28. I graduated high school early at 16 and graduated from College at 20. After that I got my MBA from Princeton university at 25. I worked my way through the company starting as my father's personal assistant to now CEO." Lexa stated casually shrugging her shoulders as if all these achievements were no big deal.

"Wow that's just.. I'm speechless Lexa." Clarke gaped at her.

"No it's really not. I was just blessed enough to be born into a rich family that had the resources that allowed me to excel. Private school, private lessons all that jazz. Anyone in my situation with the same resource and the level of expectations placed on them as my parents had on me would have achieved the same results."

Clarke reached out and grabbed Lexa's hand rubbing gentle circles over the back of her hand with her thumb "Hey that's not true. Don't sell yourself so short."

Lexa gave her a small smile which didn't reach her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. Clarke realized that talking about her parents and her upbringing was a sensitive topic for the Alpha.

"I want to know more about you. Tell me everything there is to know about you Clarke." Lexa asked giving her a genuine smile this time.

"Hmm ok let's see. My full name is Clarke Elizabeth Griffin. I'm 25 years old and I'm a struggling artist. I'm a single child as well though Raven is like a sister to me. And I haven't accomplished anything even half as impressive as you."

"Don't think like that Clarke. I'm sure if you were given the same opportunities as me you would have achieved far more than i have." Lexa assured her.

The blonde nodded "Hmm maybe you're right. See this is what really bothers me about our society. Alphas, betas and omegas aren't given the same opportunities in life."

Lexa looked at the blonde speaking so passionately and felt a bubble of affection rise in her chest. "I feel just as strongly as you in this regard as well. You know the high society is even worse in this case. All omegas are trained and expected to be docile submissive mates that cater to their Alphas every need. All they do is look after the running of the house hold and various charities. God forbid if an omega from high society wanted an actual job. Everyone would lose their minds." Lexa scoffed.

Clarke felt her chest constrict with unexplained feelings. How had she managed to get so lucky to be able to find such an amazing mate. Even though Lexa was obscenely rich. Like own your own private island rich, she was still so humble and modest. And she cared so deeply about Omega equality. Something that was virtually non existent in the society that she grew up in.

"How are you so amazing. Why do you care about omega equality so much? I mean with your background and upbringing the concept of alpha superiority must have been constantly hammered into your brain." Clarke questioned in disbelief.

"Well you're right I was constantly taught about Alpha superiority. You see I presented as an Alpha at 13." Clarke gaped at Lexa in shock.  
"I know right that's the youngest that anyone has ever presented. Further tests by experts revealed that I am an Alpha Prime. The last known prime was my great great grandfather who founded Trigeda Corp."

Lexa took a sip of her expensive scotch and continued with a bitter smile on her face. "Well as you can imagine My parents were over the moon when they found out. I was enrolled into a special after school academy that taught me how to master and control my Alpha so it wouldn't overwhelm me. Making anyone submit wasn't even a challenge for me. This was one of the reasons I was never particularly drawn to any omegas as they never posed a challenge for me. I like to gain submission willingly offered without me having to use pheromones, Makes it all the more sweeter. "

Lexa sucked in a deep breath "Well anyway my nanny Indra was an omega and had two children Lincoln a beta and Costia an omega. Indra and Costia were my moral compass. They taught me all about the beauty and potential of omegas if they would just be given a chance. About right and wrong. Costia and Lincoln were my closest and only true friends. They were there to calm me when I popped my first knot and lost control of my wolf and no one could control me. They were the only ones who saw me more than an Alpha prime and the future heir to Trigeda Corp."

Clarke noticed the pain and a thin film of unshed tears in the Alpha's eyes "What happened to them? Where are they now?"

"When Costia turned eighteen she went to work as a nanny herself for the children of one of my father's colleagues. I was only 15 at the time and Lincoln was 17. Anyway so one day she was alone in the house with the youngest kids. That was when their oldest Alpha son came home early from college with two of his Alpha friends. They... they..." Lexa's voice broke down at this point.

Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand and told her she didn't have to continue if she didn't want to. The sick sinking feeling in the blondes gut gave her an inkling to Costia's fate. Lexa shook her head and said she wanted to share this with Clarke as she had never talked to anyone about this except for Anya.

Sucking in a deep breath Lexa continued her story "they all gang raped her to within an inch of her life. When my fathers friend and his wife came home and found her lying on the floor bleeding they rushed her to the hospital. But it was too late and they couldnt save her. As expected all the alpha's got off scot free as my fathers friend bought every person needed to keep the case quiet."

"When Lincoln found out he lost it and went after the boys himself but being a beta he never stood a chance. They beat him to death and that was covered up as well. Indra couldn't bare the shock and she passed away the next day from a heart attack. I felt so helpless and disgusted after that. I hated being an alpha and the superiority complex that all alphas took for granted. The thinking that they can just take whatever they want without any consequences."

Clarke was horrified and felt her heart shatter. Her mate has been through so much pain already at such a young age. She had gone through immense loss. Loss of her friends, her mother figure and most of all her innocence. Clarke vowed to herself there and then that she would do whatever was in her power to ease her Alphas pain. She pulled the brunette into a hug. She felt the alpha bury her face in the crook of her neck and hot tears stream down her chest.

"Shhh its okay baby. I've got you. Let it all out. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Clarke crooned rubbing gentle circles on the alphas back as her slender frame wracked with sobs.  
"I'm sorry. i ruined our first date." Lexa choked out. Clarke held the brunette at arm's length and looked into her eyes "Hey you don't ever have to apologize for your feelings ever. Just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you always have to be strong. At least not with me."

The brunette gave her a weak smile "Thank you Clarke for giving me a safe place to open up to you."

"No Lexa thank you for trusting me enough to be vulnerable in front of me and for opening up your heart."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa plans a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 300 kudos and 4000 hits.  
> Thanks for the amazing support guys!  
> You guys have made my day so you get the next chapter early.
> 
> Happy Reading!!

Later that night Lexa found that sleep eluded her. She tossed and turned in her king size bed. Her mind heavy with thoughts and her wolf missing the comforting presence of her mate. Lexa knew this time was crucial for them to get to know each other and deepen their bond. She didn't want to drag Clarke into her narrow minded, sexist and patriarchal society until she absolutely had to. Not that she doubted Clarke's ability to handle these challenges. From what she knew of Clarke so far she was absolutely convinced that her omega could handle herself in any given situation. From all her knowledge she highly suspected that Clarke was an Omega Prime herself. Only an omega prime could stand up to her and challenge her in any situation.

Lexa really wanted to take Clarke away. So they could spend time alone away from their respective societies getting to know each other better in peace where no one would bother them. Having made up her mind Lexa grabbed her phone and called up Anya.

On picking up the phone Anya sounded out of breath. "Hey Lex. I'm surprised that you're calling me at this time. Shouldn't you be mating right now?"

Lexa rolled her eyes "No Anya. I'm not a savage I wasn't just gonna start rutting into Clarke the moment I met her. I want us to spend some time together getting to know each other first. That is why I'm calling you actually. You know that won't be possible if we stay here. The press will get wind of this sooner or later. And I would prefer to delay that for as long as possible."

Sighing she continued "I want to take her away for a while if she's willing. How long do you think you can safely get me?"

"Hmm I think I can get you two months easy. Your parents aren't due back to the states for another three months at least."

"That sounds great. Thank Ahn for always having my back. I don't know what I would do without you." Lexa said breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Hey don't sweat it squirt. Go be with your girl and leave all the business stuff to me. I mean it Lex. I don't want you continually calling and messaging me to check up on stuff. You know once you get back and once you and Clarke are out in the open you won't get this type of anonymity again. This time is gold so use it well and don't come back un-mated!"

Lexa could hear Anya smirking. "Are you doubting my ability to woo my girl Ahn?" Lexa teased back smirking herself.  
"Me doubt you Lex? I would never!" Anya snarks in mock offence. "Seriously though go have fun Lex. You deserve this. Go woo the hell out of your girl."  
"Thanks Ahn I will"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clarke couldn't sleep even if she tried. Not that she tried very hard. The events from earlier that night kept replaying in her mind over and over again. Soulful green eyes kept flashing in front of her as soon as she closed her eyes.

Clarke still couldn't believe how she had gotten lucky enough to land the most eligible Alpha in the country as her true mate. The universe must really love or she must have done some really amazing deeds in her past life.

Lexa was nothing like what she had imagined a high society Alpha to be like. She knew Lexa was a rare gem. Her experiences, empathy and ability to master her wolf had helped her rise above the sexiest bullshit that was continually shoved down her throat growing up. Clarke promised herself to cherish her mate everyday.

Clarke could feel her heart churning with strong emotions. It was too soon. She had only just met Lexa a few hours ago. But it felt so right. Her wolf felt like it had known this Alpha since forever and she couldn't deny that it was mainly because of the kind of person Lexa was. Clarke decided to let her heart go and fall into this thing building between her and Lexa. It felt like standing at the edge of a chasm and she would gladly jump if it meant the brunette was right beside her holding her hand.

The ringing of her phone broke her out of her reverie. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she saw it was Lexa calling. So the brunette had been thinking about her as well. That was good to know. At least she wasn't in this overwhelming situation alone.

"I see someone just couldn't wait till the morning. You missing me already Alpha."

"Hmm I really couldn't and considering how quickly you picked up my call I think it's safe to say that you missed me too Clarke." Lexa replied in a low sultry voice. Clarke felt herself getting wet.  
"I really was missing you. Is that weird. I know we just said goodbye mere two hours ago." Clarke could hear the vulnerability in her voice and hoped Lexa reciprocated.

"No it's not weird at all. I really miss you too Clarke. I don't think my wolf is capable of staying away from you. And on that note I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening" Clarke assured the alpha her curiosity peaking.  
"Well as you know this time is crucial for us to get to know each other and strengthen our bond. I want us to be able to do that without the influence of external factors. I want to take you away on a holiday you can say. Just away from here. We can go wherever you want. Paris, Italy, Rome anywhere. What do you say Clarke? Can you give me your time? Would you want to travel with me?"

Clarke felt her breath hitch and her throats choke with emotion. Swallowing thickly she replied "I.. I would love that Lexa. You can have as much of my time as you want. But I know you have a huge company to run. How long will we be traveling for and when do we leave. I just have to let my parents know that I'll be leaving the country."

"We will be gone for two months and we will leave tomorrow if that's ok with you. I want you to pack as lightly as possible just a bag with essentials. Rest we will just buy whatever else you might need." 

"You don't have to buy new new stuff Lexa." Clarke rolled her eyes at how extra her alpha was.  
"I know I don't. I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself and you don't need my money. But please let me do this for you Clarke. Let me take care of you, for me. I need this. I need to prove that I'm a capable mate or my wolf won't rest." Lexa tone was firm but pleading at the same time leaving no room for argument.

Clarke sighed giving in. If her alpha wanted to spoil her to prove her worth well she wasn't completely averse to that "Ok Lexa. What time will you pick me up?"

"I'll send Gustus to pick you up around noon. That should give you enough time to pack and deal with your parents. I'll meet you at the airport. I just have a couple of things that I need to sort out."

"Okay. I'm so excited Lexa. I can't wait to see you again."

"I can't wait to begin this journey with you Clarke. I'm so happy that I finally found you. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well Clarke. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lexa."  
Clarke finally drifted off to sleep with a huge smile plastered onto her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter.  
> It's just Clarke's POV.

Clarke wasn't an early riser. In fact she hated mornings. The fact that she didn't have a job that had traditional working hours just added to it further. Being an artist who sold her paintings online meant she could set her own work hours.

So you can imagine Raven's surprise when she walked into the apartment at 7 Am to find the blonde already showered, dressed and eating breakfast. Clarke looked up at the sound of the front door closing and found the Latin gaping at her. 

"Oh Raven thank god you're here. I need you to drive me home." When Raven failed to respond Clarke looked at her exasperated and raising an eyebrow asked "what?"

"You're awake at 7 in the morning, and you're already dressed and you want me to drive you home?" She questioned.

"Yes Raven. Lexa is taking me away for two months. I haven't even told my parents about her and now I'm leaving with her for two whole months. I don't want to have that conversation on the phone. Lexa's driver is picking me up at 11 and we leave at noon. So I need you to drive me home and then back before that." Clarke explained trying to sound calm.

"Oh yeah Anya told me about that. Congrats btw you really hit the jackpot with her. I'm really happy for you Clarkey. Lexa is an amazing woman." Raven smiled at her sincerely.

Clarke tried to fight the goofy grin threatening to break over her face and failing. "Yea she really is. I mean she didn't pressure me. Respected my boundaries and opened up to me. She's kind and compassionate and is respectful of omegas."

"And let's not forget that she's insanely hot and rich." Raven grinned at her wickedly.

"She is those things as well but that's not why I like her. I'd like her just the same even if she wasn't those things. It's the kind of person she is that matters to me." The blonde replied defensively.

"I know, I know. I know money has never been a priority for you." Raven said raising her hands trying to reassure the blonde. "So you ready to leave? Mama and papa G are gonna freak when you tell them that Alexandria freaking Woods is your true mate."

"You think so?" Asked the blonde chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Yup definitely but not in a bad way. I'm really happy for you Clarke and they will be as well. Come on let's head out if we wanna get back before noon."

Clarke felt nerves take over as they pulled up to her parents drive way. Being a Sunday she knew both her parents would be home so she hadn't called them in advance to let them know she was coming. Her father opened the door on the first bell and his face grew into a huge grin when his eyes landed on her and Raven.

"Well if it isn't my favourite girls. To what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning visit?" Jake asked grinning. 

"Hey dad" Clarke said stepping forward to give her father a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Papa G!" Raven yelled enthusiastically giving Jake a bone crushing hug.

Jake chuckled hugging her just a enthusiastically in response "It's good to see you too kiddo"

Ravens enthusiastic greeting had summoned her mother from the kitchen. "Who is it honey?" She asked stepping into the hallway, her eyes going wide in concern as she took in her daughter and her best friend standing in the hallway.

Stepping forward she cupped the blondes face and looked her over worriedly "Clarke what's wrong baby? Is everything okay? Why are you up so early and here? What's happened?"

Clarke chuckled at her mothers antics. Leave it to Abby to jump straight to the point "I'm okay mom really. Well more than okay really. Something amazing happened. Let's all go sit in the living room so I can fill you guys in."

Once they were all settled comfortably Clarke saw Jake and Abby exchanging nervous looks. Clarke rolled her eyes "Relax guys it's really good news. I found my true mate last night actually and she's so amazing"

Abby and Jake just looked at her in shock for a few minutes while Clarke fidgeted nervously on the couch before they both jumped up and pulled her into a hug. 

"Oh baby I'm so happy for you. See I told you there was nothing wrong with you and you would find your true mate one day." Abby said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Tell them who it is" Raven grinned at her mischievously from her place on the couch.

"Who is it honey?" Her father asked sounding nervous.

"Umm it's Alexandria Woods." Clarke replied nervously.

Her parents just gaped at her. Eyes wide with shock and mouths hanging open. As always her mother was the first to recover "You mean The Alexandria Woods? CEO of Trigeda Corp? Youngest CEO in history of any corporation?"

"Umm yes her. But she isn't at all like the pretentious, misogynistic Alphas you find in the upper class. Mom she didn't pressure me to mate with her immediately and actually believes in omega equality and treats me as her equal." Clarke rambled on defending her Alpha. "She actually wants us to go away together for a while so we can get to know each other better without all the pressures from society. We will be gone for two months traveling abroad."

Jake gave her a warm smile "We trust your judgement honey. We always have. You have always been an excellent judge of character and if you trust her then so do we. I'm so happy for you honey."

"When do you leave?" Abby asked. 

"Today actually. We fly out at noon."

"I'm happy for you baby, I really am. Please take care of yourself, stay safe and stay in touch. Okay?" Abby moved forward hugging her tightly. "And don't forget to enjoy yourself. This time won't come back again."

"Thanks mom. And I will." Clarke assured her mother hugging her tightly in return.

"Well Clarkey we should probably head back now." Raven said jumping up from the couch. Clarke nodded at her. Raven stepped forward and gave her parents a hug. "It was great seeing you Mama and Papa G. I'll stop by for lunch next Sunday."

"Yes please do." Abby said as they all headed towards the front door. Both her parents gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You have to come over for dinner with your mate as soon as you get back. We're really excited to meet her."

"Yes mom we will." Clarke smiled back at her mother.

They got back to the apartment at 9 and Clarke immediately began packing. By the time she was done, taken another shower and changed into a comfortable black skirt and baby blue blouse it was already 11. The doorbell rang signalling Gustus's arrival.

As soon as Clarke was seated in the car her phone rang. "Hey" she immediately answered a smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful. I just got done wrapping up some last minute things in the office. I'm heading over to the airport now. I'll meet you there. I can't wait to see you " Lexa said softly 

"I can't wait to see you either. Hurry soon." 

"I'll be there in 30 minutes." Lexa assured her.

"Il be waiting. Bye."

"Bye Clarke"

When the car stopped Clarke stepped out and fell her jaw hit the Tarmac. 10 feet from the car stood a huge private plane with the word Woods emblazoned in gold on the posterior fin. Okay she knew Lexa was rich but it was definitely gonna take her time to get used to it.

5 minutes later a matte black Lamborghini Aventador pulled up next to the Range Rover and Lexa stepped out. Clarke felt wetness pooling in her panties at the sight of her mate. Lexa was wearing form fitting black pants that made her legs go on for days. A dark green dress shirt and a charcoal vest. She had on a pair of black aviators and her hair was pulled up in a neat bun.

Lexa walks up to her slipping an arm around her waist and leaving a soft lingering kiss on her cheek. "Hey beautiful. You look amazing."  
Clarke gawked at her in disbelief.  
"I look amazing? Have you seen you? My god Lexa you look simply ravishing." Clarke Said unable to take her eyes off of her mates body.

Faint pink tinted Lexa's cheeks "Ugh.. I.. umm thanks" she murmured. Clarke smirked at seeing her mate so flustered.

Lexa cleared her throat and offered Clarke her arm "So are you ready for our adventure? Your chariot awaits my lady." Lexa said sounding agin like her confident self.

Clarke grabbed Lexa's arm giving her a brilliant smile. "Yes I most certainly am. Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funtimes in Paris start!  
> Lexa is smooth as fuck.  
> Thirsty Clarke

The flight to Paris took nine hours and Lexa insisted that Clarke tell her everything about herself that she could. Clarke talked almost nonstop while they sipped on champagne and had a lunch of smoked salmon.

Clarke told Lexa that her mother was a nurse at Arkadia hospital and her father was a mechanic and owned a small garage. She told Lexa how growing up her parents always taught her to be confident and never let her believe that she couldn't achieve anything she set her mind to just because she was an omega.

How she had saved Raven from a bully in the first grade and they had been best friends since then. Ravens mother had died of an overdose in high school and Jake and Abby had taken her in and they had been sisters since then.

Clarke had gone to college on an art scholarship and graduated with a major in art and a minor in sociology. She told Lexa that she sold her paintings online and Lexa asked if she could see some of her art. Lexa had been totally blown away by her paintings and said they made her feel so many emotions. In Clarke's opinion it was the highest praise she had ever gotten.

And in no time at all they were landing in Paris. A limousine was waiting to pick them up and drove them to Polis Hotel. Clarke gaped at the luxurious interior. They were led straight to a private elevator in the back. Lexa swiped a gold card on the scanner and the lift started heading up.

They got out on the top floor and Clarke was blown away. The entire top floor of the hotel was designed in a penthouse style and everything was over the top. She looked at Lexa "what is this?"

"Well Polis Hotel is owned by Trigeda Corp and this is my personal penthouse suite that I always stay at whenever I stop in Paris." Lexa explained.

Clarke walked around looking at everything in awe "Lexa this is amazing!"

"I'm so glad you like it. I only want to give you the best. You deserve it." Lexa looked at her with eyes full of adoration and Clarke felt her heartbeat flutter.

Stepping towards Lexa she cupped her cheek and left a soft kiss on her cheek. "This is amazing. You're amazing. Thank you so much."

Lexa gave her a dopey smile in return "Whatever you want beautiful." Clarke felt her heart flutter again at the pet name. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 6 in the evening by the time they reached the penthouse suite. Lexa felt happiness bubble in her chest at seeing her mate so excited. Clarke was too amped up and didn't feel like resting. 

Lexa arranged for a romantic candle light dinner to be set up on the balcony that offered a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower in all its glittering glory. She then planned to take Clarke out on the sienna river in her private boat. She had already informed the captain to expect them.

Dinner was set up by the time Clarke had freshened up. Lexa felt her breath hitch and her pants grow tighter at the sight of her mate clad in a tight royal blue dress that reached her mid thighs leaving little to the imagination.

She walked up to Clarke grabbing her waist pulled her against her body and whispered in her ear "How about we skip dinner and I have you for desert"

She heard Clarke's sharp intake of breath and felt her mate rub against her. Lexa felt herself drown in Clarke's scent and felt her wolf on the verge of losing control. She was uncomfortable hard at this point.

"Lexa I want you so bad but we shouldn't. At least not yet" Clarke moaned.

Lexa pulled herself back from her mate with great difficulty. "Yes you're right we shouldn't, not yet."

Lexa saw Clarke's eyes darkening as she started at the huge bulge in her tight pants. "Lexa?" Clarke gasped "You're so hard" she moaned.

"I'll be fine. But you need to stop looking at me like that if we don't want us to end up tied!" Lexa told her trying to sound stern.

Clarke moaned in reply her pupils growing darker. The blue almost engulfed by black. Lexa could smell her omegas arousal. Clarke had to be drenched. She groaned internally at the thought "Clarke stop" Lexa growled.

"Sorry" Clarke muttered. Tearing her eyes away from her crotch with some difficulty. Lexa led her out onto the balcony where their dinner was set up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke gasped as she stepped out onto the balcony an took in the view of the Eiffel Tower so close up and the amazing romantic setup Lexa had arranged. "Lexa this...this is amazing!" Lexa smiled at her in return.

Dinner was amazing Clarke moaned at the first taste and saw her mate fidget on her seat adjusting her pants. She smirked at her in reply and Lexa threw her an annoyed look but smiled immediately after.

After dinner Lexa took her abroad her private boat and they toured around the sienna river while they sat on the deck sipping on champagne and nibbling on chocolate coated strawberries while they talked about everything they could think of. 

They stumbled back to their suite at midnight and Clarke was a bit tipsy at this point. Lexa seemed to be fairing better than her though. Her mate was holding her up as she leaned into her Alpha nuzzling her scent glad.

She felt Lexa shiver at her action and she breathed deeply. Filling her lungs with her mates heady and musky scent. " God Lexa you smell so amazing." She felt her mate lead her to the bedroom and sit her on the bed. She helped her change into a pair of satin night shorts and top and tuck her into bed. 

"You need to sleep Clarke your drunk." Lexa murmured against her hair leaving a small kiss on her forehead. " Goodnight beautiful."  
"Goodnight baby." Clarke muttered already half asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke woke up the next morning to an empty and cold bed. She felt sad knowing that Lexa had chosen to sleep in the other room but knew it was for the best. 

She walked out into the living room to a mouthwatering sight. Lexa was dressed in a black Calvin Klein sports bra and boxers doing push-ups. Her forearm muscles rippling. She saw that Lexa has a tribal looking tattoo on her right upper arm and a tattoo running along the length of her spine.

Sensing her presence Lexa straightened up. Clarke gulped audibly taking in her mates deliciously carved abs. "Oh my god she's going to kill me" Clarke thought to herself.

Lexa walked up to her smirking at the look in her face. "You okay there beautiful?" She questioned raising an eyebrow looking sexy as hell.

Clarke just nodded her her head in response incapable on forming any coherent sentences at the moment. Lexa just laughed in response wiping sweat of her brow.

"I ordered breakfast. It will be up any minute now." Lexa informed her. "I'm just gonna take a quick shower in the meantime."

A couple of minutes later she heard the elevator ding and pulled her robe around herself. She had the breakfast laid out on the balcony.

She looked up as her mate sat down next to her smelling heavenly. They enjoyed their delicious breakfast with the Eiffel Tower serving as the perfect backdrop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are interested to see what the penthouse suite looks like here are some links
> 
> Polis Hotel  
> https://www.google.com.pk/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.bestourism.com%2Fimg%2Fitems%2Fbig%2F7288%2FThe-Hotel-de-Paris-_Luxurious-hotel_10547.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.bestourism.com%2Fitems%2Fdi%2F7288%3Ftitle%3DThe-Hotel-de-Paris-%26b%3D289&docid=0PgCnr_xmiL2tM&tbnid=0KpapJcLoZ69mM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjm6MzJkJfbAhWKCJoKHTPwCM4QMwh0KEUwRQ..i&w=520&h=366&bih=637&biw=1366&q=most%20expensive%20penthouse%20suite%20in%20paris&ved=0ahUKEwjm6MzJkJfbAhWKCJoKHTPwCM4QMwh0KEUwRQ&iact=mrc&uact=8#h=366&imgdii=jnjmayEDDZlFiM:&vet=10ahUKEwjm6MzJkJfbAhWKCJoKHTPwCM4QMwh0KEUwRQ..i&w=520
> 
> Penthouse Suite  
> Bedroom 1  
> https://www.google.com.pk/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F736x%2Ff7%2F0c%2F16%2Ff70c16736764f9090eddb11fe74b273e--le-meurice-luxury-bedrooms.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2FDCluxuryhotels%2Fpenthouse-presidential-suites%2F&docid=-NRFijfzBUmO5M&tbnid=QkXZXr2CRohhEM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjm6MzJkJfbAhWKCJoKHTPwCM4QMwg4KBMwEw..i&w=736&h=552&bih=637&biw=1366&q=most%20expensive%20penthouse%20suite%20in%20paris&ved=0ahUKEwjm6MzJkJfbAhWKCJoKHTPwCM4QMwg4KBMwEw&iact=mrc&uact=8
> 
> Bedroom 2  
> https://www.google.com.pk/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fcovetedition.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F06%2Fcovet-edition-Luxury-Peninsula-Hotel-Suite-in-Paris-to-visit.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fhotelinteriordesigns.eu%2Fluxury-peninsula-hotel-suite-in-paris%2F&docid=f73kDw4_NnOi_M&tbnid=UpoweYWaUli0IM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjm6MzJkJfbAhWKCJoKHTPwCM4QMwhDKBQwFA..i&w=800&h=533&bih=637&biw=1366&q=most%20expensive%20penthouse%20suite%20in%20paris&ved=0ahUKEwjm6MzJkJfbAhWKCJoKHTPwCM4QMwhDKBQwFA&iact=mrc&uact=8
> 
> Balcony  
> https://www.google.com.pk/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mypremiumeurope.com%2Fimg%2Fimage_db%2Fluxury_hotel_paris_shangri_la_terrace_a-942.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mypremiumeurope.com%2Ftravel-news%2Fluxury-holidays%2Fmost-exclusive-suites.htm&docid=ZDY6MJZkEArZaM&tbnid=gAQAMnE6jZp9lM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjm6MzJkJfbAhWKCJoKHTPwCM4QMwhfKDAwMA..i&w=942&h=520&bih=637&biw=1366&q=most%20expensive%20penthouse%20suite%20in%20paris&ved=0ahUKEwjm6MzJkJfbAhWKCJoKHTPwCM4QMwhfKDAwMA&iact=mrc&uact=8
> 
> Bathroom  
> https://www.google.com.pk/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fthumbor.forbes.com%2Fthumbor%2F960x0%2Fhttps%253A%252F%252Fblogs-images.forbes.com%252Feustaciahuen%252Ffiles%252F2016%252F03%252FGeorge-V-Paris-1200x800.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.forbes.com%2Fsites%2Feustaciahuen%2F2016%2F03%2F22%2Finside-the-465000-tour-of-the-worlds-ten-most-luxurious-hotel-suites%2F&docid=oDplAJXGATVQyM&tbnid=wrOp3KACJETuKM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjm6MzJkJfbAhWKCJoKHTPwCM4QMwhIKBkwGQ..i&w=960&h=640&bih=637&biw=1366&q=most%20expensive%20penthouse%20suite%20in%20paris&ved=0ahUKEwjm6MzJkJfbAhWKCJoKHTPwCM4QMwhIKBkwGQ&iact=mrc&uact=8


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its finally here!! the much awaited mating chapter.  
> SMUT, SMUT and More SMUT!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully i did a good job and you guys enjoy this chapter and hoping its up to all your expectations.  
> Let me know if you guys enjoyed the smut and anything else you would like to see in that regard.  
> This is also the longest chapter i've ever written.

Lexa couldn't believe how fast their first week in Paris had passed. Lexa had taken Clarke shopping and gotten her mate everything from dresses to jeans and tops to skirts and lingerie which Clarke refused to show her no matter how much she insisted.

She had taken Clarke to see the Eiffel Tower where they had had a romantic dinner at the top. They had gone to see ballet at the Palais Garnier. They had taken a leisurely stroll along the Canal St. Martin on a beautiful sunny day. They had gone to see the Notre Dame Cathedral, walked along the Champs-Élysées and Climbed the Arc de Triomphe to the Arc’s panoramic viewing terrace from where they had enjoyed views of the Eiffel Tower and admired Paris’ broad boulevards and geometric urban plan.

They went to the Palace of Versailles and goofed around the luxurious Hall of Mirrors and they had spent three days going to The Louvre again and again because Clarke couldn't get enough and Lexa was helplessly unable to refuse her mate anything she desired especially when it was something that the blonde was so passionate about.

Today they had gone to the popular nightclub under the Pont Alexandre III Bridge. Clarke had been grinding against her all night and Lexa's wolf was out of control. The omega didn't seem to be fairing any better. They exchange a look and Lexa rushed them back the penthouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the stepped in the suite Clarke pushed her against the wall and connected their lips together. Lexa felt her entire body heat up and her Cock harden and strain in her pants. Clarke's lips were so soft against her. She ran her tongue along the omegas bottom lip and was immediately granted access. They both moaned as their tongues intertwined. Clarke tasted like whiskey and something like honey that was intrinsically her mate. Lexa couldn't get enough.

She was about to protest as Clarke pulled back but snapped her mouth shut as Clarke got on her knees in front of her and unzipped her pants pulling them down along with her boxers. Her dick smacked against her abdomen and Clarke moaned taking in her length and girth. Lexa knew she was well endowed but her mates approval of her throbbing length caused her chest to puff out in pride.

Clarke wrapped her fist around her and softly stroked her kissing the weaping head. Lexa groaned at the sensation as Clarke wrapped her lips around her taking her in slowly inch by inch looking into her eyes. Sapphire eyes were clouded with lust and want. Lexa clenched her fists by her side and ground her jaw. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she tried to hold her wolf back and not take control. She didn't want to hurt her mate and tried to let Clarke continue at her pace.

Her mate immediately sensed her distress. Clarke pulled back taking both her hand and placed them on her head. Looking her in the eyes Clarke said "I don't want you to hold back Lexa. Give me everything you can."

"I don't want to hurt you Clarke. I've never shared my ruts with anyone for this exact reason. My wolf is too strong and I might not be able to control it."

"Lexa do you trust me?"

"Yes" Lexa replied immediately without a shadow of a doubt.

"Good. Then you need to trust me when I say I can take everything you can give." Clarke said maintaining eye contact so she could see the certainty in her mates eyes.

"Okay Clarke okay. But if you feel uncomfortable with anything I do or if I go too far promise me you will stop me immediately."

"I promise Lexa. But you won't hurt me. I know it. And now I want you to fuck my mouth. Please Alpha."

Lexa swallowed thickly at the look of pure need on her omegas face. Nodding her head she fisted her mates hair and guided her length back into that sinful mouth. She slid in slowly until she was all the way in. Of course her perfect mate had no gag reflex and she deep throated Lexa with ease. She felt Clarke swallowing around her length and felt the omegas throat muscles contracting around her hard length. Lexa groaned and pulled out until only a couple inches remained and pushed back in.

She continued this motion for a few moments letting Clarke adjust to her thickness before picking up speed. She thrusted into her mates mouth working herself into a full on face fuck. Clarke looked at her with hodded eyes never breaking eye contact. Lexa groaned at the sight of her thick hard rod plundering her mates mouth. She felt her knot pop and she pushed all the way in and held herself there. 

She was about to pull back feeling her orgasm on the brink when Clarke's hands shot up clutching her ass cheeks pulling her all the way back into her throat until her knot was pressed against the omegas lips. She felt Clarke widen her jaw further and close her lips around her knot. "FUCK!" Lexa growled out when she saw that she was all the way in her mates mouth and red luscious lips were enclosing her knot. She didn't think she would ever get over this sight. It was hands down the best thing she had ever experienced in her life.

Lexa couldn't hold herself back anymore "Clarke I'm gonna come" she moaned trying to pull out. But Clarke just clenched her ass cheeks harder her nail digging into her flesh. Understanding what Clarke wanted Lexa let herself go. She felt ropes of her cum shoot down her mates throat while the omega swallowed. She pulled out halfway not wanting her omega to choke on the copious amounts of her release. She was impressed when she saw her mate had swallowed it all not letting a single drop go to waste.

"Fuck Clarke that was out of this world!" She pulled the omega up and crashed their lips together. The kiss was rough. All teeth and tongue. She moaned tasting herself as she plundered her mates mouth with her tongue. 

Clarke pulled back breathing heavily "I want you to take to to the bedroom right now and fuck me till we're tied. Please Alpha I need you." 

Clutching Clarke around the thighs she lifted her mate up. Clarke wrapped her legs around her waist rubbing herself on her abs. She rushed them to the bedroom. The need to claim her omega escalating by the moment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reaching the bedroom she tossed Clarke on the bed ripping off her clothes while Clarke ripped off her dress and bra. Lexa moaned taking in the sight of her mates luscious breasts. She lowered herself over the omega taking a stiff pink nipple into her mouth. Clarke moaned clutching the back of her head and pushing it deeper into her chest. She ran her tongue around the nipple in her mouth sucking on it while she pinched the other nipple between her thumb and index finger. "Oh God Lexa that feels so good." Clarke cried out.

When Lexa felt she had spent adequate time worshipping her mates heavenly breasts she moved lower nipping and sucking until she reached the omegas core where the heady scent of vanilla was so concentrated. She pulled the omegas panties off and saw slick running down her mates thighs. 

"Lexa I need you" Clarke moaned. She took her time licking up at the juices smeared down her mates thighs. God the omega tasted divine. Clarke whined and tried to push her head where the omega needed her most. She growled and nipped the inside of the omegas thigh in admonishment. "Lexa please. Please I need you so bad." Clarke begged. Taking pity on her omega Lexa gave her core a broad lick from her slit all the way to her clit running her tongue around it. The omega was a writhing and moaning mess underneath her.

She shoved two fingers into the omegas tight opening easily sliding into her thanks to all the slick pooled there. She sucked on her omegas clit while she moved her fingers in and out off the tight opening. After a couple of minutes she felt her omega clenching around her fingers. Clarke came with a loud cry as she pulled her fingers out and lapped up her mates cum coaxing her down from her high.

Clarke pulled her up and moaned at tasting herself on her alpha lips. "That was so good. But I need you in me now!"

Lexa growled and pulled back. She grabbed her mate easily flipped her onto her stomach. She grabbed the omegas neck pushing it into the bed pulling her hips up. She lined herself up to her mates opening and ran her Cock through the slick folds lubricating herself. "Are you ready Clarke"

"Gods yes! Please Lexa just take me. Make me yours Alpha."

Lexa growled clutching onto the omegas hips hard. She knew she would be leaving bruises on the pale skin. But Clarke had asked her not to hold herself back. And she would give her mate what she had demanded. Lining herself up she snapped her hips harshly sliding halfway in on the first push. She pulled back out until only her broad Cock head remained in her mates cunt. She thrust again sinking all the way into her mate bottoming out in one thrust. Clarke moaned in a filthy way at her action.

"Yes Alpha! Fuck me.. fuck me hard. Please don't stop."

When she felt that her mate had adjusted to her Cock. She started pistoning into her mates warm wet pussy. She fucked the omega hard. Her thighs smacking against the omegas ass. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke gasped and moaned as the alpha slammed into her again and again as fast and hard as she could using deep thrusts to reach as far as she could inside her. Her wolf was on the moon and Clarke was loving every second of it. She felt the alphas hips smashing into her clit pushing her to another orgasm. 

As she came back from her high she felt Lexa's movements become choppy and realised it was because she had popped her knot. "Do it Alpha. Knot me please." She cried out in desperation. Lexa leaned over her back and whispered into her ear soothingly "Shhh I got you baby. I've got what you need. Just relax."

After a couple more thrusts Clarke felt the alphas knot slip all the way into her. She felt her pussy immediately close around the knot locking them together. She clenched around the hard length splitting her and heard Lexa groan. Clarke continued her clenching until she felt thick ropes of hot cum paint the inside of her womb. She felt her Alphas teeth sinking into her pulse point and felt herself falling of the edge again as the corners of her vision blacked out. Lexa continued to empty into her as she pulled back and lapped at her mark lovingly.

"Lexa" Clarke cried out not knowing why she still felt so incomplete. Her mate immediately sensed her distress. She turned her head to the side allowing Clarke to bite into her pulse point. Clarke bit in hard. She felt copper on her tongue and a warmth fill her chest. Lexa moved them onto their side spooning her from behind while she continued to empty herself Into her womb. Clarke closed her eyes exhausted falling into a deep sleep at peace with the world feeling her mates purrs vibrating against her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out even longer than the last.  
> SO MUCH SIN!!!

Clarke woke up the next morning pleasantly sore and her stomach rumbling loudly. Lexa stirred next to her. Green eyes connected with blue. "Good morning baby." Clarke mumbled kissing her Alphas lips.

"Hmm good morning beautiful. How are you? I wasn't too rough last night was I?" Lexa asked worriedly.

"No baby. You were perfect. I don't want you to ever hold yourself back with me okay?" Clarke assured her mate.

"Okay but you have to remember our deal. Anytime you're not comfortable with anything that we're doing you stop me immediately."

"Yes I promise Lex." Clarke said leaving soft pecks on her mates lips. "But my heat is sated for the moment and I'm starving."

After having their fill of the delicious breakfast Lexa had ordered Clarke felt her heat coming back. She felt slick pooling in her shorts and an emptiness in her womb.

As soon as Lexa smelled her arousal, she walked over with a slight smile on her lips, and took Clarke in her arms and connected their lips; one hand cradling her head as she angled them to deepen the kiss, and the other sliding down her side to grab her hip and pull her more firmly in contact with the alphas lower half, 

Lexa's Cock already thick and hard against her belly through the constricting boxers she wore. Clarke reached down grabbing her mates thick cock.

As Clarke started to lose herself in the kiss, Lexa abruptly tightened the firm grip she had on her head, pulling her away from her lips, and growled softly in her ear, "What do you think you are doing? Did I say you could have that?" 

Lexa continued to pull her hair, drawing her head back as she started to nip and nibble at her now-exposed neck and throat, and eliciting a moan from deep within Clarke as Lexa so easily controlled her.

They quickly shed their clothes and moved to the bed. Lexa laid her down on her back spread out in front of her alpha. Lexa just looked at her then, her breasts heaving slightly, her nipples now pebbled and aching for her Alphas touch, with her lips parted and the flush of arousal now showing on her whole chest. 

"Oh Clarke ," Lexa said, "What am I going to do with you?" Before she could form a response, Lexa quickly took one sensitive nipple between her thumb and forefinger and firmly squeezed and twisted it. 

She gasped again, this time at the unexpected pain, and could feel her panties getting moist. "Yes!"she rasped out, loving the feel of her alpha roughly using her body.

Lexa suddenly pushed two fingers inside her and continued to saw them in and out of her pussy. The alphas fingers were now increasingly covered in her juices. Lexa brought her other hand down to again play with her breasts and nipples, pinching and kneading them, causing her to moan even louder. 

The alpha took the fingers of her right hand out of her, and now started rubbing that slickness on her clit, first in small, light circles and then with firmer and faster pressure. As Lexa felt her start to thrust back against her hand, she abruptly stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa again gazed down at her handiwork, admiring the woman under her with her legs spread widely on the bed, her blonde hair and creamy skin looking irresistible on the red, satin sheets. Blue eyes looking at her with pure want and unwavering trust.

She dropped down to her knees at the foot of the bed, Clarke's body opened like a feast before her greedy eyes, and she trailed her hands up pale legs languidly taking her time to touch and caress every soft inch that she could reach. 

Clarke moaned and squirmed under her touch. Clarke's moans died away as she saw the look in her Alphas eyes, her hands coming closer and closer to where she wanted to be touched, to where she could see the alpha very much wanted to be, to taste, Lexa's eyes turning even darker with her own need. 

She could almost feel the heat of Lexa's gaze, feel the alphas eyes on her body as they followed her hands over her inner thighs, and then watched them darken even further as she brushed the knuckles of her right hand over her hot and wet opening.

Clarke moaned then, willing Lexa to put her mouth on her skin, to have her tongue lick and lap up the liquid that trickled out of her, to give to her what she needed, using her lips, tongue, and fingers to drive her wild, to really let herself go. 

With an answering groan, she saw Lexa lower her head, her very essence tensing as Lexa placed a light kiss right at the juncture of her right leg. Clarke whimpered in frustration, knowing the alpha was teasing her, knowing that her mate could sense how she wanted to be devoured and be given the release she wanted. 

Lexa shifted then, kissing the top of her left leg, as her left hand slowly trailed up her inner thigh, tantalizingly close to the treasure she was offering to her alpha.

Lexa reached under and around her right leg, and grabbed her hip, pulling her down toward the edge of the bed, bending her knees slightly and presenting her glistening sex to the alpha.

The sudden movement almost shocked Clarke, but any thoughts flew out of her mind as Lexa quickly covered her slit with her mouth, her long tongue finally tasting the fluid that had been leaking out of her. 

Clarke groaned anew, her body now at the end of the bed, Lexa's mouth on her sex and her strong hands holding her still. She wanted to close her thighs, to grind up into the alphas face, as her tongue now stabbed deep inside her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa felt the omega buck beneath her as she tongue-fucked her, her hands fisting in brunette hair as she tried get some leverage so she could grind her pussy against the alphas lips. 

Lexa brought her right hand up from her where it was gripping her omegas ass, replacing her tongue with her fingers, now turning her hand over so that she could curl them upward. She started to lick and nip at her clit then, drawing a cry of lust from Clarke, Lexa doubled her efforts to bring her omega to a hard and quick orgasm.

Clarke was losing her mind from the exquisite things Lexa was doing to her body. Her long thin fingers were thrusting in and out of her wet channel, the tips now rubbing the front wall of her pussy, on the sensitive spot that had her clenching tight around the intrusion. 

Lexa latched her mouth around her clit, alternating between fast licks and flicks of the tongue, then sucking and nibbling it with her lips. The swell of sensation started to roll out from her center, in time with the tongue on her sensitive nub, as Lexa continued to finger-fuck her in earnest.

Lexa finally wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking on it like she would her nipple, and then bit down softly, which set Clarke off like a rocket. The pressure that had steadily been building suddenly focused down to a point, the bundle of nerves that The Alpha now had between her teeth, and then exploded from that spot to the tips of her being. Clarke cried out her alpha name, as she tried to hold her head tight against her mound, her fluids gushing out to coat Lexa's fingers and hand, her inner muscles now trembling and squeezing around her.

Clarke was in blissful agony, wanting to either squeeze her legs tight or straighten them out, as she continued to cum from the ministrations of her alphas mouth and fingers. 

She felt her slow then, Lexa now planting kisses around her swollen and flushed lips, as she withdrew her hand and wiped it on the side of the bed. Clarke's body continued to spasm, small aftershocks of pleasure still running through it, as she saw a wild gleam come to the alphas lust-darkened eyes. 

"Now that you've gotten a bit of relief, I can start to really use your body," Lexa said softly, standing up and slowly stroking her now-hard cock, rubbing her moistness up and down her length.

"Yes, Alpha, use me any way you want," Clarke replied huskily, "I am here for your every pleasure." She was still trembling, but now in anticipation, as Lexa stepped closer. 

She could see her mates thick member now slick with the juices that she had wrung out of her, and she wanted nothing more than to have that inside of her, filling her with her satin-covered length. 

"Turn over," Lexa commanded gruffly, "and get on your knees." 

Clarke murmured, "Yes, Alpha", the surprise turning into anticipation as she did so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Lexa watched Clarke follow her directions, seeing her ass waving seductively in front of her as she went to her hands and knees on the bed. 

Clarke's Omega was in seventh heaven, on her knees with her ass in the air, presenting for her alpha. Loving the feeling of being exposed and of being at the alphas mercy. 

And for Lexa, the sight of Clarke presenting like this, knowing that she trusted her enough to be so vulnerable, made the alpha want to freeze this moment in time. 

Her omega was glowing, their most recent activity resulting in a sheen of sweat on her body, as she lay panting and waiting for the alpha to take her in any way that she wished.

Clarke, seeing the look of adoration in her mates eyes, whispered softly, "Take me, Lexa, use me, fuck me. I want you in me, your skin on mine, your seed inside me. I am yours to use, I just ask that you use me now," she finished in rush. She glanced up at her then, being right where she wanted to be, begging her mate with her eyes to give her what she needed...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa didn't think he could get any harder, but Clarke's entreaty sent her into overdrive. Without breaking eye contact, she just stepped forward, rubbed her cock up and down the omegas slit, and thrust deep into the soft heat. 

Lexa grabbed her by the hips, bearing down on her as she kept a steady, pounding rhythm, using Clarke's body as she had begged her to do.

Clarke continued to grunt and moan, loving the feeling of being used, taking pleasure in the feel of Lexa's cock driving into her relentlessly. Clarke groaned as she just took her mate all the way inside. She wished she could reach behind her, to fondle and feel Lexa as she took claim of every inch of her, but she could only lay there, her breasts rubbing tantalizingly on the silk-covered pillow, as Lexa continued to rapidly thrust inside her.

Lexa's hands changed their grip, pulling out of her and tipping her over and around, arms and legs now in the air. She climbed on the bed then, on her knees now as she pulled her up and onto herself, wanting to see her favourite blue eyes as she filled her mate once again.

Lexa's laid on her back with the omega on top of her. "Go ahead baby." She husked.

Clarke moaned and lifted her hips before dropping down, impaling herself on her alphas thick rod.

"Ohhhh Goood," she moaned . 

She lifted herself up and slammed back down again and again, bouncing on her Alphas dick. Lexa's cock was scraping her spongy walls perfectly.

"OH FUCK BABY!! THAT IS SO FUCKING GOOD!! FUCK YOURSELF ON MY COCK ! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Her alpha screamed out. Clarke felt her pussy walls contracting around the massive cock splitting her.

Lexa immediately noticed her impending orgasm “You like that don't you. You like My big Cock in your tight little pussy.” She growled.

“Fuck!! Yes!! YES!!!Fuck I love it. So..so big. Sooo...so Good!!” Clarke screamed out.

Clarke felt Lexa's knot nudging against her opening. She began to grind her hips against the alphas desperate to take in the knot and tie them together. 

"Knot me Lexa please! Knot me and fill my womb with your cum." Clarke begged her wolf howling in desperation.

She felt Lexa reach between her legs and rub tight circles on her clot coaxing fresh slick to pour out of her tight opening. Finally after a few moments she felt Lexa's knot pop in sealing her channel.

"FFFFUUUCCCKKK!!! YESSSS!!" Lexa grunted shooting thick ropes of warm cum into her. "Milk my fucking Cock. Ahh look at that greedy pussy sucking all my cum."

"LEXXAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Clarke convulsed as the most intense orgasms of her life ripped through her. She sagged lying on top of her Alpha feeling boneless as she came down from her high.

Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist and held onto her tightly. She kissed the side of her head whispering lovingly "You did so good baby. Rest now. I'll be here to take care of you when you wake up. I love you."

Clarke smiled at her softly in return feeling her eyes dropping. She kissed her Alphas lips softly feeling safe, loved and content "I love you too baby." She murmured before falling asleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres an extra long chapter full of sin to make up for the late update.

Lexa woke up a couple of hours later completely sated. Her Alpha puffing out her chest at having such an amazing omega who could keep up with her rut and satisfy her. She had gone soft now and slid out of her omegas warm channel.

Her omega was curled up into her. Lexa nuzzled into Clarke's neck breathing her scent deeply and sighed in contentment. Her omega smelled like home. Clarke stretched and let out a cute little yawn. Blue eyes looked at her with so much love. "Good morning." Clarke's voice was even more husky than usual due to sleep. Lexa felt her Cock hardening.

"Good morning beautiful. Let's get cleaned up and then we can have some dinner okay."

"Hmm okay babe." Clarke husked burying her head into Lexa's pillow. 

Lexa smiled at her omegas action. She filled the huge tub in the bathroom with hot water and added lavender oil and healing herbs.

Coming back into the room she picked up her omega bridal style and carried her into the bathroom and gently lowered onto the seat next to the bathtub. "I'll be right back." Lexa said dropping a kiss on top of Clarke's head. She went back into the room and called her manager to have the sheets changed and room cleaned.

Walking back inside into the bathroom she easily scooped up her omega and lowered both of them into the bathtub. Clarke's back was flush against her front with her fully erect and hard Cock in front of them. 

Clarke moaned at seeing her Alphas hardness. "Alpha please take me." She rasped. She grabbed the hard rod her fingers not even closing around the entire girth. She stroked her Alphas Cock. She heard Lexa letting out small moans in her ear.

The alpha started kissing and nipping at her neck. She sucked the mating mark that she had made yesterday. She heard her omega mates moaning loudly at her ministrations. She sneaked her right arm around the blondes body and kneaded her breasts. She squeezed the erect nipple between her thumb and index finger. She alternated between the breasts kneading them and squeezing and pulling on her nipples while continuing her assault on her omegas neck. She sneaked her other hand between her omegas folds and groaned when she felt the copious amounts of slick between Clarke's legs. "Gods you're so wet baby. So wet for your Alpha."

She easily slid two fingers into her omegas opening. Clarke let out a surprised squeak at the sudden intrusion but stated grinding against her hand after a moment. "Move Lexa. Please."

Lexa sawed her fingers in and out of her omegas tight channel curling her fingers upwards and rubbing the spongy spot on her omegas front wall. She bashed her thumb against her omegas clit brutally fucking her tight channel. Clarke was moaning lewdly. "Ooooooohhh God Lexa yes yes yes. Right there baby. Aaaaahhh fuck me, yes yes, fuck me harder."

Lexa kept up her assault on her omegas pussy and felt Clarke's walls fluttering and contracting around her fingers. She knew he mate was close. She leaned down and lightly bit down on her mating mark. Clarke let out a loud scream at her action. "Ooohhhh God I'm coming. I'm coming." She slowed her movements let her omega ride out her high. She left kitty licks on the mating mark on her omegas neck helping her come down. 

Clarke let out a shudder. "Oh god that was so good." She turned her head and captured her Alphas pillowy lips. The kissed lazily till she felt Lexa thrust slowly in her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~

There was no need to tease or explore, no need to be tentative; Clarke was an omega in heat, and her vagina accepted Lexa's Cock with a hot, eager gratitude. Both mates moaned as Lexa went all the way in, fitting perfectly; thighs pasted together as Clarke dropped down a tad to make herself a bit more comfortable. 

Lexa looked down to where their bodies were joined, past Clarke's curvy ass and her tightly muscled back, over the dripping blonde hair. She let her breath out slowly. 

"Now then," Clarke drawled, her voice low and deep, "fuck me, Alpha." 

Lexa did not need to be told twice, and the dark part of her brain that Clarke had first awakened with their first kiss came screaming out. Lexa pulled out and rammed brutally back in, with none of the steady even pressure of her first entry; this was a vicious, violent stroke which Clarke's body accepted gladly. "Hell yeah," the blonde grunted quietly, dropping her head backwards. Lexa's hands found their way to Clarke's tapered waist, bruising her as The alpha gripped it hard, and began driving into her with a savage, ancient rhythm. 

Clarke's spine twisted systematically before Lexa's eyes as she got into it, her muscles tensing as she pushed herself downward to meet the alphas thrusts. Lexa heard sounds She'd been missing for years: the clapping slap as their thighs crashed together, the steady squelching noise of a rutting penis, the occasional loud groan from one or both of them as the hot, eager pleasure mounted and mounted. Lexa felt the slick, overheated furnace of her mates vagina and the muted swing of her balls hitting her clit. 

Lexa was totally consumed with her omegas thrashing body, trying desperately to make this last for her. "Yeah. Right there. I'm almost there." The blonde moaned.

"Here?" Lexa stabbed back into her, varying the angle. "Or here?" Another thrust and Clarke moaned loudly.

 

Lexa smiled slightly and looked back down to watch, amazed, as her dick moved in and out of her omegas pussy. It almost seemed like She wasn't even consciously moving it: it would come out, glittering and angry red, her purple-pink inner lips clutching, unwilling to let the fucking stop; then the red cock would plunge back in, froth squelching at her entrance and spraying through her pubes, her heavy balls battering underneath; then the same again, and again, and again. 

Lexa's grip on her waist was starting to hurt, soon, Clarke became aware that her steady, determined efforts to buck downward were falling apart, becoming erratic, her gleaming ass moving in circles between Lexa's hands. She was gasping, high-pitched, the tendons in her neck taut and straining. A few more thrusts, and she gave a guttural moan that sounded like a person drowning; her head sank. 

Lexa was elated, her ass continuing to drive forward as Clarke squirmed in pleasure.

Lexa gave a strangled cry as She pushed into her omega one last time, the urgency and intimacy as powerful as it had been on that first thrust; her grip on her omegas waist tightened as She hauled her hips upwards, stuffing as much of her cock inside her omegas tight channel as possible as She exploded in an intense orgasm.

"Let's rinse off in the shower." Lexa suggested. The mates stepped out of the now tepid water. Clarke had a glint in her sapphire eyes. She gave Lexa a smirk.

Clarke leaned her back against the counter and spread her feet apart. Lexa leaned in toward her trim, light blonde bush. Lexa immediately slipped a finger into her snug, dripping pussy and started to lick and suck her clit. Clarke let out porn star worthy moans.

Lexa continued to finger her while licking and sucking her clit as the omega humped her face and She could tell by the sounds her mate was making, and by how wet her pussy had been, that she was moving quickly toward an orgasm. When she suddenly started to shake, Lexa kept up what She was doing as the omega came and her orgasm turned out to be long and intense. Lexa knew her pussy was going to feel awesome wrapped around her rock hard Cock. The alphas cock stood straight out and, after boosting her omega onto the counter, She slipped it into the blonde as she wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist.

Her pussy felt amazing as the alpha pumped her cock rapidly in and out of it. She was so wet and slippery, as well as being quite snug, so the pleasure Lexa was feeling was immediate and intense. Because Lexa was fucking her hard and fast, She had to drop her hands down to her omegas ass so She didn't knock her across the countertop with each thrust. It didn't take long to decide that there had to be a better way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After just a few minutes, Lexa ended up pulling out of her and having her turn around and lean on the counter where she'd been sitting. Lexa guided her cock back into her from behind and took her by the hips while going back to fucking her hard.

She was pushing back against the incoming thrusts and it didn't surprise her at all when, just a couple of minutes later, her body started to tremble as she came again. Lexa continued to fuck her hard as she rode out her orgasm but, when she'd finished cumming, she stopped Lexa and had her pull out of her. Clarke was quickly on her knees in front of Lexa as She turned to lean against the counter and the alphas cock was immediately engulfed in her hot mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa leaned back and watched as her omegas mouth traveled up and down her Cock while she pumped the base in her petite fist. Her skillful cocksucking had the alphas orgasm building quickly and with a high level of pleasure. After a couple of minutes Lexa exploded into her omegas mouth with a grunt that She couldn't restrain. Clarke swallowed down her load and only let the alphas cock fall from her mouth once Lexa was completely spent. 

Lexa pulled her mate into a bruising kiss. Breaking off the kiss after a few minutes they both stepped into the shower and gently washed each other's bodies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they stepped back into the room clad in fluffy white robes, Clarke saw that the sheets had been changed and the bed made. "I'm gonna order us dinner." Lexa said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

As they both sat down to enjoy a dinner of Kobe beef steak with mashed potatoes and vegetables Lexa pushed a cup of nasty smelling tea in front of her. She looked at her mate in question raising one eyebrow. "It's a tea to prevent pregnancy. I just figured we should hold out on having pups yet. There's so much we still have to get to know about each other. So many things we still have to figure out."

Clarke nodded "You're absolutely right babe." She grabbed the cup and downed the bitter tea in one gulp. Lexa gave her two more cups and she downed them as well without complaint.

"So" Lexa said looking at her with soft emerald eyes. "We need to talk about our living situation for when we get back. You know we can't be separated for long periods for the next couple of months. So I wanted to ask. Clarke Griffin, my soulmate, my one true mate, will you move in with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr at HedaAna.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke looked at her Alpha taken aback by her offer. She knew that they would have to stay together by she didn't think that she'd offer it so soon. "I Lexa.... I...are you sure?" Lexa looked at her absolute conviction "Yes Clarke I'm very sure. But there are a lot of things that we have to discuss."

"Hmmm how about we discuss those things first. Then I'll let you know what I decide." Clarke bartered. "Hmm okay. That's fair enough." Lexa said nodded her head. "Our family has certain traditions and ways in which things are done. From what you've told me it's very different from what you're used to and how your family does things. We have a Alpha matriarch, they're the head of the family and take decisions and handle the overall family matters. In our family my Alpha mother is the matriarch of our family."

Clarke looked at Lexa shocked "But you're an Alpha prime!"  
"Yes I am. Tell me Clarke can you Alpha parent make you submit with their pheromones" Lexa asked calmly.  
"Yes she can but I thought you would be immune to those. You are an Alpha prime."  
"Yes but the sire always has control over their offspring. No matter your presentation and It's just the way our class works. We would be living in our family estate. It's been in our family for generations."  
"So I would be moving in with not only you but Your parents as well!" Clarke asked incredulous.

"If you say yes. But we would have our own wing. We would only have to meet with them once a week when we have a family dinner. We would be free to live as we wish in our wing. I have the east wing that over looks the back yard and the lake all to myself. I think you will love the view. Especially at sunset."   
Clarke looked at Lexa with a raised eyebrow "Are you trying to bribe me with potential beautiful views?"

Lexa just smirked at her "Well maybe. Is it working?" The Alpha slid her arms around her neck and nuzzled her mating mark purring.  
"Oh come on. Now this is just cheating." Clarke moaned melting into her Alphas arms. "So what do you say Clarke?" Clarke pulled her Alpha out from the crook of her neck meeting her favourite pair of green eyes. "Can I please have at least the till the end of this trip to decide. Please?" Clarke said pleadingly. 

"Yes of course Clarke. But please let me know a week before the trip ends okay?" Clarke placed a chaste kiss on her Alphas lips "of course baby. Thank you so much for understanding. I love you."  
"I will always try to understand Clarke. It's a big decision after all. I love you too niron." Lexa said with soft eyes. "Niron?"  
"Yes it means loved one. It's Trigedasleng. Our family comes from the Trikru clan of the olden days and this is the language of our ancestors."

"Hmm I like it. It sounds beautiful." Clarke said "But there's a problem. Hearing you speak Trigedasleng has made me so hot." Clarke said nipping on her Alphas ear. Lexa moaned smelling her omegas arousal. She picked up Clarke. The blonde wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around the alphas neck. Lexa pulled her into a deep kiss. Exploring the inside of her mouth with her tongue. Clarke happily sucked on her Alphas tongue. Lexa walked them to the bedroom and gently set her down on the foot of the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa looked down at her beautiful omega sitting on the edge of the bed. The omega took of her robe throwing it away in the corner of the room somewhere. Looking at her omegas beautiful body littered with bites and bruises around her hips, the signs of where she had laid claim on this amazing omega made her instantly hard. Taking off and throwing away her robe she pulled her omega into a deep kiss. This kiss was different to all the others that had shared so far. It was devoid of the hunger and rush to mate. It was slow and sensual and made her heart flutter.

Clarke backed up on the bed and laid down her head on the pillows pulling the Alpha on top of her. Lexa throughly explored her omegas mouth with her tongue. She pulled away when she felt her lungs burn from lack of oxygen. She kissed and nipped down her omegas neck. Clarke moaned at her ministrations. She kissed down until she reached Clarke plentiful breasts. She intended to kiss and worship each inch of her omegas amazing body.

Leaning down she took one pebbled dusky pink nipple in her mouth. She sucked on it, then ran circles around it with her tongue. She lightly pinched the nipple of the other breast between her thumb and index finger. She then switched lavishing both breasts with equal attention. She spent a long time kissing, sucking and nipping Clarke's breasts. She then moved downwards kissing across a flat stomach that she hoped to one day see swollen with her pups. She dipped the tongue into the blondes belly button. Clarke was getting impatient now. The omega gently pushed on her head indicating for her to move downwards to where she desperately needed her Alphas attention. "Lexa please.." she gasped.

Lexa decided not to tease and settled herself between her omegas legs spread open in front of her. She took in a deep breath breathing in the sweet heady smell of her mates arousal. She dipped down and ran the flat of her tongue from her mates opening up to her clit. The nub was deep pink and swollen peeking out of its hood. She ran circles around the nub then sucked on it lightly. The omega was squirming and writhing underneath her. "Alpha please. I need you." Lexa was helpless to ignore this plea. She easily slipped three fingers into her omega and wrapped her lips around her clit.

She sawed her fingers in and out of her mates opening while sucking on her clit. Clarke had her hands buried in her brunette locks. Her nails digging into her scalp. She sped up her pace and heard Clarke cry out "Oh god yes! Yes right there babe." Lexa continued her assault. Clarke gave out a loud cry and she felt a copious amount of wetness drench her hand buried within her mate. She slowed her pace helping her omega ride and her high. She lightly licked her clit helping her come down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke was trying to catch her breath. God she loved her Alphas tongue and long fingers. She pulled Lexa up into a kiss. She moaned as she tasted herself on her mates lips. They kissed for several minutes when she felt her mate fidget. She could feel her hardness throbbing against her thigh. "Please Lex I want you inside." Lexa just looked at her with eyes full of affection as she slipped into her. They moved together slowly. Their heat/rut at its end allowed them both to retain more control over themselves.

This was so different than the raw fucking of the previous days but it still felt amazing nonetheless. This was making love. The alpha peppered her face and neck with small kisses as she pumped into her in long smooth strokes. Clarke pulled her into a deep kiss. She pulled away gasping as she felt the Alphas knot slip into her. They both cried out in ecstasy as they came together clinging to each other. Lexa bit into the mating mark she had made and Clarke did the same. Re-enforcing their bond all over again prolonging their combined ecstasy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut then fluff  
> TW: some d/s (very mild though)  
> rough oral sex  
> come marking

The rest of their trip was going very well. They were now in Greece. Their mate bond had continued to develop and enhance. They could feel each other's emotions and had recently discovered that they could even communicate telepathically. This connection that she had with Clarke continued to stun Lexa. She never thought she would feel this way. The only people she has ever cared about were all dead. She had walled off her heart and she had been okay with that. But then she met Clarke. The blonde continued to stun and amaze her. She had never met such a beautiful, strong and independent omega. Lexa had so many feelings swirling in her chest. She swallowed hard and felt her heart flutter as she watched her mate dancing in the club.

 

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me like a pervert or are you gonna join me on the dance floor?" Lexa chuckled as she heard her mates teasing voice in her mind. Standing at the bar she sipped her drink staring at the exquisite site in front of her. "Hmm I don't know. I've got a pretty amazing view from where I'm standing." 

 

"Okay suit ourself then." Lexa wouldn't have thought it possible but Clarke started dancing even more provocatively than before. An Alpha male stepped up to her and started dancing with her. Lexa watched with dark eyes as her mate teased her. The other Alpha feeling more bold stepped closer to her mate and put his hands on her waist grinding his hips into her ass.

 

Lexa lost what little control she had been holding onto. Growling she threw back the rest of her drink, slamming the glass on the bar and walked towards her mate. Clarke saw Lexa slam her glass on the bar and walk towards her. She hungrily eyed her mates amazing body. Lexa walked towards them with a elegant grace of a predator. She was wearing navy blue dress pants with a short sleeved light blue button up and a navy vest. She had her hair tied back in a braid making her amazing jawline stand out even more. Clarke felt her mouth watering. Lexa growled even louder when she smelled her mates arousal. Stepping up to the alpha clutching her omega she tapped him on the shoulder "Mind if I cut in" she said in as neutral a tone as she could manage in that situation, not wanting to create a scene. "Fuck off. Go find our own omega." The other alpha growled back. Lexa grabbed him by the back of his neck and spinned him around. 

 

Lexa growled loudly "Exactly! Go find your own omega." He met her gaze and trembled as she let out just a whisper of her pheromones. The other alpha trembled "I..I'm sorry mate I didn't know she was taken." He said holding up his hands. "Walk away." She growled clenching her jaw, her lips curled up in a snear. He trembled and walked off. She stepped up to Clarke and grabbed her hips. She pulled her mate into her, back flush to her front. Grinding her erection against her she growled in her mates ear "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

 

"Well it could have all been avoided if you'd just dance with me." Lexa leaned down and nipped at the mate mark that she had made on the omegas neck "Are you forgetting who you belong to Clarke?" She felt the blonde shudder in her arms. She turned her around and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck clutching her neck with her left hand and playing with the baby hair on the back of her neck with her right hand. "Mhhhmmmmmm are you going to remind me Alpha?" 

 

"You're playing with fire Clarke." Lexa growled tightening her grip on her mated hips pulling her closer till there wasn't an inch of space left between the two. "What if i want to get burned." Clarke whispered in her ear sucking on the lobe "Hmm I'm sure you would but I will not insult you by taking you in the washroom" Lexa growled. They continued to move together as one. Clarke felt her arousal heighten, wrapped up in her Alphas arms shrouded by her intoxicating scent. "God I want you so bad baby. I can't wait anymore." She moaned in Lexa's ear. 

 

Lexa growled and clenched her jaw trying to retain control of her Alpha. She called up the car and dragged Clarke towards it. Lexa told the driver to drive them back to the hotel. As soon as she did up the window shielding them from view Clarke straddled her. She grinded down on the erection straining in her Alphas pants. "God Lexa I need you so bad."

 

"Clarke you need to be quiet if you want this. Okay baby. Can you be a good girl and be quiet?"

"Yes yes I'll be quiet. Lexa please just take me." 

"You've been a bad girl Klark. You were teasing me. Testing my alpha. What if I lost control? No you don't deserve to be rewarded. You need to be reminded of who you belong to."

 

Clarke looked at Lexa with dark eyes. She had never seen this side of her alpha. She realised that it turned her on massively. She could feel her arousal trailing down her thighs so she grinded harder against her Alphas member. Lexa's pupils were completely blown and she could smell and feel her Alphas arousal. Her scent was thick and it was clouding her mind. "Lexa please." She moaned. Lexa gripped her thighs harder, small nails digging into her flesh as her dress had raised up when she straddled Lexa. "No Clarke, you've been bad and you have that Alphas scent all over you. You need to be taught a lesson." 

 

By the time they reached the hotel Clarke was so ready to let the alpha do whatever she wanted to her body. Lexa dragged her to the penthouse suite and she followed happily. As soon as they entered the bedroom Lexa pulled her into a bruising kiss. Lexa pushed her tongue into the omega's mouth tasting her sweetness. Pulling back she looked at her mate "You need to be reminded of who you belong to. I need to rid you of the disgusting scent of that weak alpha." Lexa ripped of her dress and bra and pushed her onto the bed. "Is this okay?" Clarke felt her mates soft voice in her head. "Yes baby I want this." She softly reassured her mate. "Use me alpha. Claim me. Show me what a real Alpha can do." She moaned loudly. Nodding her head Lexa looked at her with a smouldering gaze.

 

"On your knees omega. Pleasure me." Clarke immediately got on her knees. She unzipped Lexa's pants and moaned when she realised that the Alpha had gone commando. Her Alphas massive erection flopped out. Clarke moaned and immediately took it on her mouth rolling her tongue around the head and sucking softly to get all the delicious tasting pre come her alpha was producing. She felt Lexa running her hands through her hair and gently scratching her scalp letting her know she could stop this whenever she wished. But stopping was the last thing that Clarke wanted. She want to be ravished by her alpha.

 

Clarke took the entire length down her throat. An expert at deep throating her alpha by now. She squeezed Lexa's hand on her head letting her know that she could be rough. She looked up at her mate "are you sure?" Lexa asked her softly. "Yes baby I'm sure. Please use me." Clarke answered her telepathically not wanting to let go of her delicious treat. Lexa nodded at her and she saw a shift in her mate as Lexa snarled.

 

Lexa pulled out till only the head was in Clarke's mouth. Fisting blonde hair she slammed back into her mated soft wet throat. She set a fast pace moving in and out of Clarke's throat. Fucking her mouth at a rapid pace chasing her release. Soon she felt her balls contract and her member swell in the wet heat of her mates mouth. She came with a yell as Clarke sealed her mouth around her and swallowed her load. Lexa pulled out when her release tapered off. She was still hard and Clarke moaned at the sight. "On the bed. Lay on your back."

 

She fisted her cock stroking it as she gazed at the beauty laid in front of her. She was still amazed that she had been blessed with such an amazing mate. Clarke truly was beautiful inside and out. The omega was her match in every way. She was stubborn, independent and so strong. Lexa was so in love with everything about her. She had never thought she could feel this way about anyone. Her heart turned to stone long ago. Shaking herself out of these thoughts she focused on her mate.

 

She got on the bed on her knees. She was still fully dressed. Only her erection was out. Clarke moaned at the sight of her Alpha fully dressed with only her cock out as she stroked herself and the omega lay naked and vulnerable in front of the alpha. Ready to be taken. Lexa put the omega's legs on her shoulders and slammed into her mate in one stroke. "Oh God. So good!" Clarke moaned out. She set a hard and fast pace. She knew Clarke was close by the way her walls were clenching her. She rubbed fast tight circles on the omega's clit. Clarke came with a yell. She felt her cock being drenched in the omega's release. She upped her pace even more. The sound of her thighs slapping against her mates was echoing around the room. She knew she was close. She pulled out and stroked herself painting her omega with her seed. Lexa had never came so hard in her life before. She moaned looking at the sight in front of her. Clarke was laying on the bed. Her breasts and stomach coated in ropes of her cum.

 

Clarke reached down and swirled her finger in the pool of cum on her flat stomach. She brought her finger to her mouth and sucked it clean. "Mhmm god that was so good." She sighed. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Lexa asked worried gently stroking her mates cheek. "No baby I'm good. I'm more than good. That was amazing." Clarke re assured her. Chuckling she pulled Clarke to her feet. "Come on let's take a quick shower and clean up" She said placing a soft kiss to the omega's temple.

 

****************

 

Clarke and Lexa were lying in bed wrapped around each other after a quick shower and an amazing dinner. "We go back in a week. Are you ready to deal with everything baby?" Lexa asked her mate. "Yes babe. I can face anything as long as I have your love and support. But I don't want anyone interfering in our lives. Especially your parents."

"I promise you Clarke I won't let anyone or anything come between us ever! I love you so much." Lexa said. Clarke looked at her mate staring at her with eyes full of love and devotion. She felt her heart flutter. She sighed as their lips met in a soft kiss. They kissed softly for long moments. Clarke pulled back and Lexa let out a small whine. She chuckled. Her Alpha really was just a pup. She stroked her Alphas cheek with the back of her hand "I love you too babe. So so much. And yes I'll move in with you. I don't think I can live without you." She saw her Alphas eyes tear up. "I can't live without you either baby. God I love you so much. I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you." Clarke felt her heart clench painfully when she felt her Alphas emotions. She kissed Lexa softly. They kissed for long moments before they both drifted into sleep exhausted after the days events.

**Author's Note:**

> More tags to be added as the story is updated


End file.
